The Day I Met Travis Stoll
by x.PercyJacksonCrazie.x
Summary: Travis and Katie meet over, and become in a relationship very easily. They will have their ups and downs, but that's what makes them 'Tratie' NOTE: Please forgive me for my bad grammar and weird storylines.
1. Chatting with Travis and Going to Camp

Hi! This is my multiple chapter one you guys asked my about! Here you go! I don't own Facebook, Percy Jackson, or Taylor Swift. xD

I hope you guys like the first chapter! :-]

* * *

I logged into my Facebook account. I had 2 friend requests and 10 notifications. I clicked on my friend requests first.

_Travis Stoll_

_Conner Stoll_

I didn't want to be mean, so of course I accepted their requests, even if I didn't know them.

I checked my chat box.

_Travis Stoll online_

_Conner Stoll online_

_Annabeth Chase online_

_Percy Jackson online_

Wow, I thought. Only 4 friends? I decided to chat with Travis Stoll.

_Katie Gardner: Hey! :-]_

_Travis Stoll: Hi, what's up?_

_Katie Gardner: Nothing much, wbu?_

_Travis Stoll: Same. Ha-ha xD_

_Katie Gardner: Cool :-]_

_Travis Stoll: You know what?_

_Katie Gardner: What?_

_Travis Stoll: Your name is strangely familiar. Do you go to Camp Half-Blood?_

_Katie Gardner: Yeah, I do! Are you that guy who has a twin that always plays pranks?_

_Travis Stoll: Yeah, I am! Tomorrow I'm going back to camp, r u? _

_Katie Gardner: Me too! I hope to see you there! _

_Travis Stoll: lol, me 2_

_Katie Gardner: hey, I gtg see you at camp tomorrow! :-]_

_Travis Stoll: bye_

_Katie Gardner is offline_

_Travis Stoll is offline_

* * *

I'm so excited because today I, Katie Gardner am going back to camp! To meet Travis and everyone else. "Dad!" I yelled, "I'm finished packing!"

"Okay, Katie. Let me get the car keys."

After he said that, I got my luggage and ran downstairs. "Katie, the car is ready! Get in!" my dad said. "'Kay dad!"

I ran out the front door to the car, opened the trunk and put my luggage inside. Then, I opened the car door. "Ready, Katie?" my dad asked.

"I'm ready!" I shout.

While I was in the car, a Taylor Swift song played on the radio. After the few beats, I realized the song was Mine. I sang the lyrics in my head.

* * *

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with the fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward, and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You'll say we'll never make our parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of the careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am_

_As everything was slipping out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the good-bye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting there by the water."_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

I didn't realize it, but we were at camp already!

"Bye, dad! I'm miss you to bits!" I said as I got my luggage.

"I'll miss you too, Katie-Bear." my dad said.

"Love you, dad!" I said as I ran to greet my friends.

"KATIE!" Annabeth screamed.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

"I missed you so much!" we said simultaneously at the same time.

"Ha-ha," I said.

It was good being back at camp.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Give me some ideas in when you review me! Thanks for reading!

xoxo


	2. Talking to the Stolls and Annabeth

"_**So, what's up with you and Percy, huh?" I asked.**_

"_**Oh," Annabeth blushed, "Nothing much."**_

"_**Yeah, sure." I said. (Note my sarcasm!)**_

_**And that pretty much ended our "Percy" discussion. **_

_**I ran to my cabin to greet my siblings. "KATIE!" screamed Miranda. "Miranda!" I said. I hugged her tight. She was like my co-captain (Well, technically, she is **_**already). "I missed you so much!" Miranda said, "How was your school year?"**

"**Erm, not good. High-school is really boring these days. I think it's because of my ADHD." I said.**

"**Of course it's because of your ADHD!" Miranda said.**

**I felt like giving myself a mental facepalm. It's very embarrassing having younger siblings correct you.**

"**Ha-ha, I'll catch up with you later." I said.**

"**Later," Miranda said.**

**It was already noon so the Mess Hall was packed with campers getting food. Then I saw **_**him. **_**Travis Stoll. He had curly brown-blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked so mesmerizing. What? Did I just say that? I'll just put that though aside. I walked towards him. "Hey, Travis! It's me! Katie Gardner!" I said.**

"**Hey, meet my brother Conner," he said.**

**Conner looked exactly like Travis, except he was shorter. Wow, he could be like a mini Travis. "Hey, I'm Conner. Nice to meet you, Gardner." he said. **

"**Hi! Oh, and no need to call me Gardner. Just Katie, please." I said as I forced a innocent smile.**

"**Oh, I'll call you Katie then," Conner said. I swear I just saw him blush. Then he walked away.**

"**What's up with him?" I asked Travis.**

"**Nothing, he's just not used talking to chicks," Travis says as he chuckles.**

"**Oh," was all I can say.**

"**Yup," Travis said.**

"**So, I'll see you later?" I asked.**

"**Sure," Travis said. With that said, I ran off to Annabeth.**

"**Annabeth, we need to talk. Pronto." I said.**

"**Okay, okay, geez!" Annabeth said as I pulled her out of her cabin.**

**I stopped at the woods.**

"**So, spill. What do you wanna ask me?" Annabeth said.**

"**Um, err, uh, I think I have boy troubles." I said.**

"**Ooh, who's the guy?" Annabeth asked, curious.**

"**Travis. Travis Stoll."**

"**That guy?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**He put glue on all of our books last year!"**

"**So..what's your point?"**

"**That he's going to start pranking you!"**

"**Oh," I say, dumbfounded.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I don't really mind. Let's just get to the point; I like him."**

**Annabeth didn't answer.**

"**Um. What did you do when you first had a crush on Percy?" I asked.**

**Then she finally answered. "I just listened to him, laughed at his jokes, and hurt him time to time."**

"**Oh." I say.**

"**I'm not an expert at this stuff. Ask one of the Aphrodite girls. Now, they are the masters at this stuff." Annabeth said as she walked away.**

_**Well, nice talking to you, Annabeth! **_**I though. But I did as what she said to do. I went to the Aphrodite girls for information.**


	3. I'm Travis's Girlfriend!

I don't own Logan Lerman, Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, or Percy Jackson. This chapter mat contain cheesy-ness. BEWARE! When the text is in bold, it's me talking, okay? Okay. xD

* * *

When I went to their cabin, I could not even breathe (Not literally). The smell of perfume was everywhere. The boys' side was even more disturbing than the girls' side. Posters of hot celebrities filled the cabin. I counted 10 Logan Lerman posters, 5 Taylor Lautners, and a bunch of Justin Biebers.**(Even though I have no interest in him) **_Wow, obsessed much?_ I thought.

"Welcome darling," someone said to me. I spinned around. It was Drew. "Um..thanks." I say. "So you need help or something?" Drew said as she was peeling her hot pink nail polish off. "Um, err, let's just say I have "boy troubles." I said.

"Oh, hon, this happens in everyone's live. You become friends. Boom! You have a crush on him. You need advice?" Drew said.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess." I said.

"Well, first of all. Laugh at _all _of his jokes. Even if they aren't funny or don't make sense. And you could probably take it from there, dear." Drew said.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

I spun around and headed for the door.

* * *

"Hey Travis!" I said.

"Hey Katie." he says back.

"So, uh, how's your day so far?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Since I met you," he said as he smiled at me. His baby blue eyes sparkled. _Whoa, someone help me._

"Oh, oh, t-thanks," I stuttered. A light shade of pink formed on my face. Oh, no I think Travis saw me blush.

"Um, why are you blushing Katie?" he asked.

"I, err, bye!" I said.

Travis was quick 'cause he grabbed my wrist before I could go.

"Let go, Travis! Let me go!" I yelled.

"No. Here follow me." he said. He let go of my hand and I calmed down a little bit. Then I ran. Travis noticed.

"Get back here, Gardner!" he said as he was running.

"No!" I said as I laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna get you anyways!" he said.

We ran around the whole entire camp before he could catch me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Pink rose up to my cheeks again. "Man, Katie. You're a fast runner." he said while panting. "Or maybe you're just a slow runner." I said. "Oh, yeah right." he said. "Um, Travis can you let go of me?" I said because I realized his arms were still around my waist.

"No." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Why?" I whined. Well, let's admit, I do like his arms around me. It's just that he's making me redder than a rose.

"Cause I said so." he said.

"Please.." I begged.

"No."

I gave him my cutest puppy dog face.

"Oh, err, uh, fine!" he said. "But you have to do me one favor."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Be my girlfriend?" He said.

I froze. _He, Travis Stoll, wanted to be _my _girlfriend? _I thought. I was lost in deep thought until he kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and passionate at the same time. His arms traveled around my waist again. I couldn't help it, but I kissed back. My hands went to his brown-blonde hair. It was so soft and silky. Travis retreated, which I _did not _like. "Wow." was all I could say.

Travis chuckled.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"So, you wanna be my girlfriend still?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Travis smiled. He took my hand and walked me back to my cabin since it was almost dinner time. _Wow, I'm Travis Stoll's girlfriend! _I thought.

* * *

Haahaa, told you there was going to be cheesy-ness xD  
Like it, hate it, love it? Send me reviews!

~Percy Jackson Crazie


	4. The Night on the Beach

Please mind the slanty type. I will promise you I won't write in that type ever again. (Swear on the River Styx!)_

* * *

___

Travis and I were on the front porch of my cabin. "So…" I said.

__

"_So..I'll see you later, Katie." Travis said. Then he walked away. I opened my cabin door. Miranda and the other sibling were looking at me like I grew a third eye (No offense tri-clops). I think I spaced out or something until I heard Miranda say, "Katie! Earth to Katie!"_

"_Wha..what?" I asked still a little dazed. "Err, it's time for dinner. Just to let you know." Miranda said as she backed up. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. "Okay, everybody, line up!" I said. My siblings lined up from oldest to youngest. Then we headed out the door._

_I was the first to get to food. I got chicken nuggets, bread, mash potatoes, Dr. Pepper, and a brownie (Just 'cause I'm a daughter of Demeter doesn't mean I have _to eat healthy). I sat down at my table and took a glance at the Hermes table. Travis and Conner were throwing each other grapes in their mouths to see who could catch the grape. Of course Travis won. He saw me stare at him and he winked at me. A blush crept on my face. _Man, Katie get a hold of yourself, _I said to myself, _you can't keep blushing everytime Travis looks at you. _I looked away and started eating a chicken nugget. 15 minutes later I was done eating the chicken nuggets, bread, mash potatoes, and half of a Dr. Pepper can. I got my napkin and wiped my mouth since it had chicken nugget crumbs and Dr. Pepper on it. My stomach was full so I decided to take a walk on the beach.

When I got to the beach I saw a figure sitting on a log. I studied it more and I realized it was Travis. Travis Stoll. I couldn't help it, but I forced myself to try to scare him. I crept behind him and when I was about to say, "BOO!", he said, "Katie, I know you're there." I made a squeakish noise and tried to run away, but Travis pulled my jacket hood. "Ugh! You really gotta stop doing that, Travis," I said, complaining to him. "Well, I can't help it. It's cute when you try to get away, but you know you can't." he said smirking. "Well, you gotta stop smirking or it will fall off of your face." I said. He laughed. "Yeah, like that will ever happen, Katie." We just sat on the log looking at each other for a few minutes until I realized I was in his lap. "Uh..Travis?" I said. He realized the problem and his eyes widened. Then he blushed. He picked me up from his lap and put me on the log.

We sat like that, looking at the waves. I thought this was pretty cheesy, two people sitting on the beach at night. I looked at Travis and he looked at me. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I cupped my hands around his face. He sucked on my lower lip and I groaned. "Oh, Travis," I said between his lips. His hands traveled up to my waist and he held me close. We kissed for another 5 minutes until we needed the oxygen and separated. Travis smiled and said, "Hey, I was wondering. Would you like to go on a double date?"

"Sure, but who's the other couple?"

"Percy and Annabeth."

"Sure!"

Travis smiled. "Good night, Katie." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Good night, Travis." I said. We separated and he walked me back to my cabin.

_A perfect day with a perfect boy. I cannot wait until the double date tomorrow!_

* * *

**Did you like it, hate it, or love it? WHATEVER! Just send me reviews! And like I mentioned before, I'm sorry for the slanty typing font thing. Oh and, CHEESINESS! xD**

**~PercyJacksonCrazie**


	5. Before the Date

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School = complicated. I think you get it. Haha. Anyways, same as always; I don't own any characters [Rick Riordan does. Would be pretty awkward if a small Asian took over, huh?] ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

"Katie!"

I groaned. "Ugh, what?"

"Wake up! Or else I'll get the bucket of water!"

I shot up. "I'm up, I'm up! No need to throw water at me!"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and focused on the person in front of me. It was Miranda. Why would she [almost] throw a bucket of water at me, I have no idea.

I got off my bottom bunk, since Miranda shared the top. Miranda eyed me and walked out of the cabin. I opened my trunk of clothes. Today I decided I was going to wear a camp t-shirt and a light-dark blue shorts. I knew I had a double date with Percy, Annabeth, and Travis tonight, but I'll just ask Drew or Piper for help or something.

I grabbed the clothes I wanted and headed to the bathroom to change.

When I was done, I checked my hair for any "unnecessary" parts messed up. Well, I thought, today must be a good hair day. My auburn brown hair looked silky. My cute bangs were to the side and covered part of my eye. I looked at myself for a few more minutes until I was satisfied and headed out of the bathroom, my cabin, and out into the fresh air.

When I arrived at the Mess Hall, it was packed with bunches and bunches of campers. I guess the harpies decided to actually be nice for a while! I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting next to each other, while Annabeth tried to feed Percy a grape. "Percy! Try to get it!" Annabeth said. I forced myself to look away or else I would start crying of laughter. Some things never change, I thought. Well, except me and Travis [according to the Aphrodite girls] were a "thing" now. We are kind of "dating" you may say. Am I kidding myself? Of course we're dating!

I ate all of my breakfast and sat in silence. You know who wasn't here? Travis. What a nut job, I thought. He probably slept in. I chuckled at that thought, same old Travis.

* * *

Travis's POV [**Yay! You guys can celebrate now!xD]**

A million thoughts ran around my brain. What am I going to wear? Is my breath going to stink? Will Conner make fun of me? "Dude!" Conner said.

I stepped back, a little startled, but not that much. [Ha, Travis Stoll never gets scared, well except now…]

"Guess what I heard," Conner said.

"What?"

"That you, Katie, Annabeth, and Percy are going on a double date?"

"Um..yeah?"

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, cause…I didn't want to?"

"UGH!" After that comment, Conner stomped out of the cabin.

Thank the gods. Now, I need help from the Aphrodite boys.

* * *

Katie's POV

It was 4 o'clock late in the afternoon. AND I don't have anything to wear to the double date yet! Shoot! Desperate times call for desperate measures. I decided to go to my siblings for help, since they're my siblings and all.

"Miranda!"

"Yeah, Katie?"

"Help me."

"Help you-"

"Help me get ready for my double date."

"Ooh, Katie's got a double date!"

"No teasing! Just make me look pretty and girly and stuff!"

"Fine, I'm on it."

"Katie, you can open your eyes now, Katie."

I opened my eyes, looked into the mirror, and gaped. My hair was curled and highlighted in a lime green. My eyes had a dash of silver eyeshadow and a little bit of mascara. My lips had clear pink lipgloss on. I looked, how do you put it this way? Pretty. I smiled. "Thanks, Miranda."

"No prob, Katie."

Now, I thought. It's showtime for the clothes.

I decided to wear a knee length dress of the color lime green. It had streaks of silver and green around and it looked so pretty. I was also wearing a pair of silver hoops. I also wear a pair of green converse. [Did I mention I LOVE the colors green and silver?]

I looked in my mirror and the first thought was; Wow. This is the first time I ever wear a dress. Literally. I looked at myself for a few more minutes. Well, it's time to shine, I thought.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Huh, huh? I know you don't. Not yet. Just wait until the double date chapter -3-. I'm sorry for not writing the double date yet. I started finishing this chapter and decided the whole date should be in the next chapter. Well, sorry for the "excitment-happiness-not." But, I promise the date chapter is next! Live, Love, and Tratie!**

**xoxo PercyJacksonCrazie**

**[PS. I do not own Percy Jackson, or Converse xD]**

**Press that little botton under there for me, will you? **


	6. Driving to the Movies

****

**What's up? I'm back with the chapter you guys have been waitin' for-the double date! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own any characters! RICK RIORDAN DOES! w**

**~PercyJacksonCrazie**

* * *

I walked out of my cabin. By now it was around 7:00 because the sky was in the shade of red-orange-yellow. Since Travis was a son of Hermes, I went to his cabin. Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" I heard Conner yell.

"It's Katie, Conner." I said. I seriously wanted to give this guy a facepalm.

I heard another guy in the back say, "Wait! I'm almost done, Katie!" I realized it was Travis.

I heard a few footsteps and the door opened. I swear, my mouth was wide, wide open.

Travis was wearing a white plain t-shirt with a red, black, and white plaid shirt on the outside. He also wear a pair of ripped skinny jeans [which made him look..kinda hot]. And for his shoes, he wore a pair of black converse. He looked ah-ma-zang. "Wow, Katie. You look gorgeous." Travis said.

I blushed at his comment. "Y-you look amazing too, Travis." He laughed. "Compared to you, no. No, I don't." He grabbed my hand and we walked down to Thalia's tree, which is where we were supposed to meet Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

"Wow, wow, Katie." Annabeth said.

"It was nothing." I said back.

Annabeth was wearing a simple cream colored strapless dress with a gray cardigan. For her shoes, she wore a pair of white flats. She had her black shoulder bag around her shoulder and looked very pretty. Her hair was done in a curly, tight bun.

"Well, ladies and Travis, let's get in my car and we can drive to the movies!" Percy said, very excited.

"Yeah!" we all said back.

According to Percy, it takes about 25 minutes from camp to the movies. According to Annabeth, it was 20 minutes. My first thought was, it's 20 minutes. And my thought stayed like that, since Percy is acturally a "Seaweed Brain."

On our way to the movies, a song on the radio played and I recgonized it in a second. It was Avril Lavinge, "What the Hell." They keep playing this song that they got it stuck on my head. Since it was stuck in my head and all, I decided to sing the lyrics out loud. [I don't care what the others think of me, haa]

"You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong  
I just need some time to play

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa  
Lalalala la la  
Whoa Whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking What The Hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoaaa...  
What The Hell

Lalalalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala.."

"Wow, Katie," Travis said, "you know that song pretty well."

"Annabeth was singing too," Percy added.

"Yes, I was!" Annabeth said proudly. We all shared a laugh after that.

* * *

The movies smelled like buttered popcorn and pizza. Which, was pretty good. "Hey, I'm gonna buy the tickets okay guys?" Percy said. "No, no, Seaweed Brain. I'm buying them." Annabeth retorded.

"I am!"

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!" I said, stepping into their little "arguement." These two were more stubborn than a mule. For real.

"No, Katie, I think I will buy them." Travis said.

"No you're not, I am."

"Ugh, fine," Travis said. Though, he didn't sound disappointed. More relieved, for a weird reason. Ah, who cares.

"4 tickets to Kiss Me." I said. I heard the boys groaning in the back and Annabeth giggling.

"Here you go, miss." The cashier said while he was giving back my change. "Thanks!" I said.

"A ticket for you, Percy. Travis and Annabeth." I said.

"BUT do we have to watch it?" Percy and Travis complained.

"Yes," me and Annabeth said back. I heard the boys groan.

* * *

The movie, Kiss Me was in Theater 14. Hey, like the fourteenth of Feburary [cough, Valentine's Day, cough]. We went in.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I said I was going to write the whole date, but 1-my parents were looking. I'm sorry! I hope you guys forgive me! I will type the whole date on the next chapter! Forgive me, please.**

**Peace, Love, Tratie;**

**~PercyJacksonCrazie**

**[PS: Press that little button under there, will you? ;D]**

**Oh yeah, and it you're the 20th reviewer, in the chapter after the date I will put your OC in it! And I will also mention who you are! Love you guys! **

**xoxo**


	7. The Movie

****

**Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't updated in.. 2 days? School = math homework-alot. Well, here's the part where they're on their double date watching the movie "Kiss Me." Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson and its characters. Again, enjoy! :D**

* * *

The theater was in a light shade of black. People from the ages 13-17 where here. I've heard that "Kiss Me" was a Rom-Horr. Well, it means Romance and Horror. Sorta like a love that was meant to be ended tragicly? Nah, let's put that negative thought aside and enjoy the rom-horr.

"Where should we sit?" Percy said really loud.

"SHH!" the crowd of teenagers went.

"Shut up, Percy." Annabeth said. She took his hand and ran to the 2nd row, 4th and 5th seats. "So..." Travis said, "Where should we sit?"

"Um.. what about a row up from Percy and Annabeth?"

"Sure."

We ran up to the 3rd row, 4th and 5th seats.

The movie showed a PG-13 rating on it and the theater got even more dimmer. I didn't pay much attention to the movie, since it was kind of boring. So far the killer named "Jimmy" killed thw couple's cat, Kate and the couple's daughter got a boyfriend. See? BORING!

I decided to.. hmm.. let me see, let's put it this way; "scare" Percy and Annabeth. In the movie, Kate got killed-almost by the killer, Jimmy. And I looked at Percy and he kept shaking like he was on a massage chair, um, which he wasn't!

"Hey Travis," I whispered in his ear. He turned to face me.

"What?"

"Can we scare Percy and Annabeth? This movies kind of boring."

"Um..sure, but how?"

"Hey, you're the prankster, think up of something!"

"Okay, fine!" Travis had that thinking face on his face that always cracked me up. I started to snicker and he looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's so funny?" He said, putting emphais on the so.

"Y-y-your f-f-ace!" I said between breaths.

"Oh, is it the face that you think is o-so cute?"

I stopped laughing. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"I know you said something."

"Ugh, fine. I said and I qoute,'Oh is it the face that you think is o-so cute?'"

I laughed. "O-so? It that a Spanish word or a random word that you came up on with the spot?"

"I came up with it. Genious, right?"

"Oh yeah!" I said sacasticly.

He laughed and did that old 'yawning and putting your arm around you' thing.

"Travis, that move is soo old." I said. But, I didn't mind his arm around me that much.

"Y'know you like it, Katie-Bear." Travis said.

"H-hey! Only my dad calls me that? Have YOU been stalking me?"

"N-no! I just made it up. Again, genious right?"

"Oh sure."

"Y'know you like me to call you that." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

Travis smirked at me and turned away. Ah, somethings never, ever change.

* * *

"Dude, that movie liked sucked!" Percy stated his negative perspective on the movie.

"I agree," me, Travis, and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Well, that was a total waste of MY money!" I stated. Hey, it was true! $10.00 plus tax for each person? Yeah, it is!

"Yep," Travis said.

We talked from the movie theater all the way to Percy's car. "C'mon guys, it's already 9:30 and Chiron may be a little worried where we are," Percy said.

"Well, looks like someone's caring, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy groaned and we all laughed, even Annabeth.

We got in his car, shut the doors, and Percy started the engine and we were heading back to camp!

I yawned and Travis laughed.

"Tired already, Gardner?"

"Yeah, according to you, people sleep around 9:30, dummy!"

"Well, I can let you sleep on my shoulder.." he said. I looked at his face and he looked like he tried not to laugh.

"Haahaa, funny. And yes." I rested my head on his shoulders, he stiffened a little, but soon stopped. "Awwh!" I heard Annabeth say. "Lovebirds are on it again!" Me and Travis both laughed and held hands.

Today was the best time of my life. Perfect date, with the perfect friends, and perfect new boyfriend. Soon before I knew it, I fell asleep on Travis's shoulder.

* * *

**Did you like it? Probably didn't expect it, huh? Well, I got the idea from Disney's show "Shake It Up" on the part wear they're at the movies watching the Rom-Horr, or Romance and Horror. Do you guys remember that episode? Lolz! Anyways, REVIEW! Oh and, we had a 20th reviewer but it was someone who was unknown and didn't have a real fanfic account. Now, whoever is the 25th reviewer will get in their OC in the next chapter and their names mentioned! Thank you guys for everything! Love ya!**

**Peace, Love, Tratie;**

**PercyJacksonCrazie**


	8. Katie's Goddamn Awesome Birthday

****

Hey guys! Today's my birthday! Happy birthday to me! There hasn't been a 25th reviewer yet, so I'll wait until that comes along! Well, since today is my birthday, I decided it should be Katie's too :D! Lol, I'm weird. Just enjoy today's chapter. And I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians at all. (I wish I did, though..)

* * *

2 things I remember from last night, I acturally slept on Travis's freaking shoulder, and that I acturally started getting used to him.

But I also forgot something else...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!" My sibling screamed. I couldn't believe it, I forgot my own birthday.

"Thank you!" I say back.

"Here," Daisey, one of the younger siblings said. "We made you a in-bed breakfast!"

"Awwh, thanks guys. You're awesome! You guys can go to the Mess Hall, I'll just stay here and eat my breakfast." I said.

A bunch of "you're welcomes" left the cabin.

I sat there alone eating my breakfast. They had really gone overboard with it. There were pancakes with syrup, waffles, peppered eggs, an apple, juice, and a muffin. That doesn't mean I didn't eat it all!

"Knock, knock," someone said outside of my cabin.

"Come in." I heard the door open and who came in was Travis Stoll.

"Hey, Katie."

"Hey."

He smiled and sat down next to me on my bed. "So, why are you in bed this late?" Travis said.

"My siblings made a in-bed breakfast for me. Aren't they sweet?"

"Yeah, but not as sweet as you, Katie."

I blushed. "Haahaa, thanks."

We had a long silence after that. Travis tried to 'break the ice' so he asked, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't really care, Travis. As long as it's from you. Not from Conner." I laughed.

"Sure, not that Conner would be helping. He's a total nut-job."

"Yeah, you're a nut-job too, Travis. But your _my _nut-job."

Travis laughed and put his arm around me. "Yup," he said, "I'm your total nut-job."

_Knock knock knock._

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's Conner, I'm looking for Travis. Is he in here? Making out with you?" Conner asked.

Travis and I blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Y-y-yeah, he's in here." I said, stuttering.

Conner opened the door. "Soo," he said, "what have you two been up too?"

"Just talking.." I said.

"Talking about, about... uhh... today's Katie's birthday!" Travis said.

"Well, happy birthday, Katie." Conner said. "But what were you two talking about?"

"W-wait! Don't we have a prank today planned for the Aphrodite cabin?" Travis interupted.

"Oh yeah! C'mon brother!" Conner said.

Travis whispered to me, "I'll see you later with the perfect birthday present, Katie." His breathe tickled my ear and he turned away and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

**Travis's POV**

"Okay, so we have to put bleech in their shampoo and conditioner, right?" Conner asked.

"Huh?"

"I said are we gonna put bleech in their shampoo and conditioner?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. You do that. I have other things to do."

After I said that, Conner looked at me weirdly and went back to his list of pranks.

I saw Katie's sister, Miranda, sitting in the strawberry fields planting a strawberry. **(Obviously)**

"Hey, Miranda. I need help. Fast."

"Ugh, I had enough time with you Conner, get away."

"Um, this is Travis..."

"Oh! Sorry!" Miranda turned to face me and asked, "So..whatcha need help on?"

"Um, what does Katie like?" I asked.

Miranda eyed me. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because it's Katie's birthday and I need to give her an goddamn awesome present and I need your help to tell me what she likes." I said, almost out of breath.

"Okay, one: you could've told me it was her birthday, two: she usually likes anything that is green and that can be used over and over again."

"So...gimme so suggestions! Like a towel or something?"

"Hmm, lemme see. What about a customized t-shirt at the camp store?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Miranda."

"Welcome. Now go away, I have too much time with you Stolls."

I got confused, but I sprinted toward the camp store.

Since I'm a son of Hermes and all, I decided to make my steal a plain white t-shirt and design it in here by myself.

There were a bunch of materials, iron-ons, glitter, anything you could possibly name.

I looked through a bunch of iron-ons and found one that said, "Demeter says 'recycle!'"

Well, that went out the window. I found one that was in a green font that said, "I fell in love with a Hermes boy."

"Perfect," I said to myself. I got the iron-on and an iron and started to put in on the white t-shirt. After it was dry, I put some green and silver glitter on it.

**2 hours later~**

"Yes! It's done." I looked at my watch, already 5 o'clock.

The shirt was simply..green and silver, since they were Katie's favorite colors. In the middle it said, "I fell in love with a Hermes boy." Around that, it had specks of green and silver glitter. Yup, Katie was definetly gonna like this.

* * *

"Hey, Katie!" I said.

"Hi, Travis!" Katie said, she gave me a little smile.

"So, I bet you were wondering, where was your present?"

"Yeah, um, where is it anyways?"

"Right here!" I pulled the t-shirt from behind me and complete surprise was on Katie's face. "T-t-t-this is so pretty!" she said.

"I know," I said cockily. She punched my shoulder. "Oww, what was that for? Hey, I let you sleep on it yesterday night!"

"I know. And I really like your present you gave me." Katie said while she held the shirt close to her.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks, you're the best."

Katie leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away and gave me a big hug. "I love you, Katie."

"Love you too, Travis."

* * *

**Hehehe! A fluffy ending. I got the iron-on idea cause I was thinking about iron-ons xD. Anyways, I hope you guys review. Without you guys, I wouldn't even be here!**

**Peace, Love, Tratie;**

**PercyJacksonCrazie**


	9. Karaoke Party Part Uno

**Congratz catroyal210 for winning the 25****th**** reviewer contest! Her name is mention and her OC is going to be in this story! Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a while. My stupid internet crashed. AGRH, anyways, I hope you guise enjoy. I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs sung in this story. The belong to their rightful owners! ENJOY :D I suggest you to turn on your iPod cause this a karaoke chapter! :P**

* * *

~Travis POV~

Why? Why? Why? I thought. Why did the Aphrodite girls have to go overboard and throw a _karaoke party_. A karaoke party! This very day! _Well, _I am a great singer. I might even rub my amazing-ness on you if you get close enough to me. Ugh, the worst thing is that Chiron is making everyone doing it. Well, looks like the only people are happy are the Aphrodite kids and Apollo kids. This is sucks, I might be a great singer, but it still sucks! What song am I going to sing? Ugh.

~Katie POV~

"Hey, Katie, tonight camp's throwing a karaoke party, you comin'?" Miranda said.

"Wait, wait, say what?"

"Yeah, they're having a karaoke party and everyone, I mean everyone has to participate."

"Ugh! Why?"

"Hey, don't be wining. You're a great singer. Maybe you can even impress Travis a bit." she laughed.

I stopped and thought a little. "Um..I guess you're right. But, one problem. What song should I sing?"

"Um..Firework?"

"Y-y-yeah sure."

Miranda eyed me again this week and marched out of our cabin to get back to her activities for the day.

Well, I'm going to sing Firework, for sure.

* * *

Ohmigosh. Only about 30 more minutes until the karaoke party. All of my siblings were practicing by singing the song they wanted to sing. Some sang great, while others sang off-key. Very off-key. Then the worst thing happened when the conch bell rang, which meant it was time for the karaoke party. Ugh, why, Zeus, why?

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the 1st ever Camp Half-Blood karaoke party! Hosted by the Aphrodite cabin!" Drew said. Her siblings did bows and curtsies and we clapped.

"Our first singer is a daughter of Athena. And her name is Emma. Give it up for Emma!" Drew said. Weird, she usually isn't this out-going. I think the Hecate cabin made her a potion to drink or something.

"Hi. My name is Emma, and I'm going to sing A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez." she smiled and started singing.

"Can you feel me when I think about you?

With every breath I take

Every minute, not matter what I do

My world is an empty place

It's like I've been wandering the desert for a thousand days, oh oh

Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face, baby

"I'm missing you so much,

Can't help it I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain, oh oh

Whoa

"The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me calling?

My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry

Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet

Won't you safe me?

There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh whoa, baby

"I'm missing you so much,

Can't help it I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain, oh oh

Whoa

"So let this drought come to an end

And make this desert flower again

And I need you here

I can't explain but a day without you

"Is like a year without rain

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain, oh oh

Whoa"

Wow! She was amazing for a daughter of Athena. She smiled and people gave her claps on her back when she went off stage.

"Up next is Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter. Oh man. I reluctantly pulled myself of the chair and managed to walk up the stage.

"Hi, as you know, I'm Katie." I heard Travis say, "Whoo! Katie!" I smiled and said, "I'm going to sing Firework.

I was really nervous, but after I sang the first line, it was only me and people is their underwear. I laughed at that thought.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under screams

But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you

And you just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shineJust own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a fireworkCome on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

The music stopped and I smiled. "WHOOO!" everyone was cheering. It was amazing. "Great job, Katie," Travis said in front of her.

"Thanks, Travis."

Drew took like mic from me and announced, "Next singer is Travis Stoll!"

Travis looked excited and looked like he was hyperventilating. He grabbed the mic and said, "This one's for you, Katie."

* * *

**Hehehe, cliffhanger! Try to guess what song Travis is singing and I will give you virtual cookies! Just kidding, but seriously try to guess at least. I hope you guise enjoyed this chapter! I bet some of you guise sang along to the song Firework! XD**

**Peace, Love, Tratie;**

**PercyJacksonCrazie**


	10. Karaoke Party Part Dos

****

Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was, hmm, LAZY. And remember when I asked you what song you think Travis was goin' to sing? Well, some of you guys guessed Grenade or Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Well, it's one of those songs. You just have to read to find out, huh? Same as always, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any songs sung in this story. They belong to their rightful owners for Zeus' sake! I hope you guys like today's chapter. ENJOY! And you must sing along my little munchikins! (sp?)

* * *

Katie POV~

After Travis said that, a lot of "awwhs" and "cutes" came from the Aphrodite cabin. Well, this is kinda sweet for him doin this for me. In front of the whole camp. Which happens to be over 80 campers. My thoughts stopped when he started to announce what song he was singing.

"Hi, I'm Travis Stoll. I'm goin to sing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. And this one's always for you Katie." He smiled and winked at me. He grabbed the mic and started singing.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are..."

At then end he smiled at me with his most crookiest smile in the world. It looked adorable. And, wow. I didn't know he sang that good. It was listening to Bruno Mars himself! Travis trotted down the stage and opened his arms for me to give him a big hug.

"So, Katie. How did I sing and did you like it alot?" He said and smirked.

"You were wonderful, Travis and of course I like it. No, no I LOVED IT!" I said.

The world got bad when the Aphrodite girls came over to me and Travis. "Well, look at the two lovebirds." Drew said.

I parted from Travis's hug. "Ugh, what do you want, Drew?" I said as I leaned my weight on the right.

"Oh, nothing. Oh and for some weird reason, Conner put you guy's stuff in the Big House closet. Said it was a prank."

"Oh, stupid Conner. Thanks, Drew...I think."

"Oh, you're welcome hun." Drew said, as a big smirk formed on her face. Uh oh, I did not like the look of that.

* * *

**Travis~**

"Stupid Conner. Why'd he have to put our stuff in the _Big House closet." _I said.

"I know!"

We both stomped angrily to the Big House closet. "I can't see." I said.

"So can't I."

We both walked inside and the scariest thing happened. The door shut itself and we heard stiffled laughs coming from a boy and a girl.

"How long do we keep 'em in there?" The boy whispered. His voice familiar to Conner's voice. Wait, wait scratch that. It is Conner.

"Conner! Let us out!" I said. "Yeah," Katie said, "I hate the dark."

"No, not until tomorrow." Drew said.

"Why?" I asked.

Silence. Well, this is going to be one heck of a night!

* * *

**MUWAHHAA! The song was Just The Way You Are. And they are trapped in a dark closet. Teehee, I'm so evil. REVIEWS!**

**Peace, Love, Tratie**

**PercyJacksonCrazie~**


	11. Trapped in the Closet

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated, it's just cause this week was springbreak and i was having my vacation. anyways, I just came back and here's another chapter for you! Enjoy! Oh and I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians at all! It belongs to Rick Riordan! Anyways, ENJOY! :3**

**Katie~**

Travis groaned. "Travis let's not complain and try to enjoy this."

"How?"

"I..I don't know. Is there a light in here?"

Okay, I'm not afraid of the dark or anything. It's just cause I'm a daughter of Demeter. Demeter kids like sunshine, and this very moment, I'm in a dark closet. No sunshine equals stressed out Demeter kid.

"Yeah, I think I found the switch." After that, I heard a _click_ and the closet was drowned with light. Travis sat down.

"Ugh, how are we gonna live in here?" He complained.

"Well, let's try. Stash some food you have in your pockets."

Travis pulled out some mints, an iPod (Not even edible), and some colored string.

"Travis, dear. How is an iPod and string going to help us?"

"Well, be greatful that I have some mints here!"

I rolled my eyes. I dug into my pockets and found Strawberry flavored gum, gardening gloves, and some sunflower seed that looked some-what edible.

"Gardening gloves, really Gardner, really?"

"Hey!"

Travis laughed. "Well, I don't see how gardening gloves can even help us." _Touche._

I stayed silent until Travis spoke up. "Hey, at least we have eachother, huh?"

I looked at his face and it looked like he wasn't trying to laugh. I did the only one thing I could, I slapped his face.

"Oww...what the freak what THAT for?" Travis yelled, as he was rubbing his face.

"I don't know. You were annoying me."

"I always annoy you. I know it turns you on."

I blushed. "No it doesn't!"

"Yeah, it does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't"

"Does."

"Fine! It kinda does." I confessed.

Travis leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You know what turns me on?"

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. His warm breathe tickled in my ear and it made me tense.

"When you tense up."

"R-r-really?"

"Yes, Katie, yes."

Then, I thought as he was about to kiss me, he leaned away and made me wine.

"That..that wasn't fair!"

"What wasn't?"

"You were playing with me!"

"Uh, yeah."

Ugh!

"Remember we still have eachother, Katie." Travis reminded me.

"Yes. And I'm trapped in a closet with my kelptomatic boyfriend."

"Hey, I'm not a kelptomatic!"

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm not!"

* * *

**Travis~**

"Yeah you are, Travis."

"No I'm not. Prove it!"

"Okay, Annabeth can't find her Yankee's invisiblility cap. Happen to know who was last to borrow it, Travis?"

Crap. Annabeth let me borrow it to sneak in Percy's cabin to put whipped cream in his pillow and I never gave it back to her.

"Well, it wasn't me."

"Yeah it was. I can smell the lie on you."

"Um..I'm wearing colonge.." **(I think I spelled that wrong but continue with the story!)**

"Well...I can still smell the lie on you."

"It's my colonge, Katie."

"Travis, you are impossible!"

"Yes, Katie. My job is to be impossible. I get about fifty bucks an hour."

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Sure you do. It's 10:30 and I'm sleepy. Night."

Katie turned away from me and curled up into a ball.

"Wow, Katie. You don't know how to have any fun."

"What did you just say?"

"You don't know how to have any fun."

"Um, yeah I do! And I'll prove it to you!"

"Oh really? Would you mind playing a little truth or dare?"

"W-wait. What?"

I'm going to give myself a facepalm

* * *

**Hehe. That was probably the weirdest chapter I've ever written. Next chapter is when they get out and have a lil' fun playing Truth or Dare with some friends. MUWAHAHA. The next chapter may have some ideas you may heard from another Truth or Dare story. I get inspired my other authors on this site. That's just how I roll. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Peace, Love, Tratie**

**PercyJacksonCrazie~**


	12. Truth or Dare, anyone? c:

**Oh my gods, I've been so busy with school and shet so I haven't gotten the chance to update! I'M SO FREAKNG SURRY! I hope you guise forgive me! Anyways, I do not own Percy Jackson, it all belongs to Rick Riordan! Well, enjoy the story! :-] Oh yeahh on the last chapter I updated, it said they were goin' to play Truth or Dare with friends but I decided to do it between the two of them! Who knows what weird things I can come up with! **

**Travis~**

"Katie..um, do you know what Truth or Dare is?"

"Of course, you dumbo!"

"Darling, why so fiesty?" When I said that, Katie smacked my face again.

"Well, if you wanna play, then I guess I'll play too."

"Okay, Katie, dear, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

[cough] "Sissy" [cough]

Katie gave me a death glare and said, "Fine I choose Dare. Whatever."

I smiled mischiveously. "I dare you to make-out with me."

Katie's breath stopped. "Travis, no."

"AWH, why not?" I seriously sound like a 5 year old, but still.

"Cause."

"Cause?"

"Can I just do something else?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

* * *

**Katie~**

Well, since he wouldn't make me do something else, I was gonna, let's say..'spice things up'?

I came closer.

"Please.." I said seductively.

Travis sucked his breath in. "Katie, what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"No, just change the dare." I traced a finger near his thigh.

Travis got wide-eyed and said, "OH FINE, just please stop doing this..."

I smiled and said, "Okay! What's the new dare now?"

There was a few moments of silence while Travis thought of some weird dare. I wonder what this boy's thinking about.

"Okay, I got it! Katie, you have to go to the beach tomorrow, in a _bikini, _and come in the water and swim with me."

"Why a bikini and no. I've heard there's a water snake near the pier..."

"Uh, you'd probably look good in one and no. No. No. There's no snake."

I smacked his face again for the 3rd time this night.

"Alright, but don't do anything.."

"No promises." He winked at me.

I looked away in fustration and banged on the door.

"LET ME OUT, I'M STUCK INSIDE WITH SOME PERV!"

"Chiron, I heard someone in the closet," I heard the drunk god say.

I heard a clip-clop and in the matter of seconds, the door opened and I ran out, admiring the light.

* * *

**Travis~**

"What happened, Travis? Don't tell me you trapped yoursel in their just to be with that daughter of Demeter." Chiron asked me.

"No, Conner and Drew trapped us." I told him with a serious face, so he wouldn't assume I was joking.

"I'm going to have a talk with those two tomorrow, meanwhile, you and Katie should get back to your cabins for the night. It's almost midnight."

I grabbed Katie and we ran out the Big House, hand in hand.

"Uhm, Travis. Can you let go?"

"No."

"Fine."

I smiled. "And remember, you MUST do that dare tomorrow, no matter what!"

Katie shugged. "Fine."

"And be there around..3-ish, when we have free-time."

"Alright."

"I can't wait!"

"Travis, wipe that grin off your face."

"I can't help it!"

And thus, was the 4th time I got slapped by my crazy girlfriend, Katie Gardner.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I just improvised on everything here! Lolz, anyways, weird storyline, yet again! I just love Travis and Katie so much, ahhhh! Hmm, who wonders what Trav can do to Katie while she's in a bikini ;] Oh just kidding! Mind my dirty-mindness, would yaa?**

**Anyways, please no flames or "wtf" comments. You guise can rant about my grammar, because I know it'd bad!**

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUH it's poll time c:**

**Favorite drink from Starbucks?**

**Frappcino **

**Mocha**

**Passion Tea**

**note: i don't own Starbucks, someone I don't know does!**

**Answer on my reviews c:**

**Peace, Love, Tratie**

**PercyJacksonCrazie~**


	13. The beaaach

**Ohh hey ya'll! I'm back, again with another chapter! If you have a tumblr, can you follow my blog? I'm not forcing you to, but you can check it out. It's called l0ve-is-all-you-need. Since fanfiction won't let me type the link, just type it in the URL thingie. K thanks!**

**Anyways, check it out and tell me what you think in the reviews!(:**

**Uhm, I don't own Percy Jackson, it all belongs to Rick R.**

**Anyways, ON WID THE STORY~**

**Katie~**

"KATIE KATIE KATIE!"

"Uhhh?" I opened my eyes and saw one of my siblings, Isabelle, jumping on the bed.

"Travis left you something! READ IT READ IT READ IT!"

"Okay, Isabelle. Calm down. Did Miranda give you extra sugar in your cereal?"

"Maybe.."

I rolled my eyes at her and made a _tsk-tsk _noise.

I opened the note and it read:

_Dear Katie, _

_3:00, bikini, beach, see you there ;)_

_-Travis_

Does that boy need to remind me EVERY second of that? I get the point!

I checked the time; it read 11:45

I flinched, ran into the bathroom, threw on a tank-top and shorts, and ran to the dining hall for lunch.

I was really late to lunch. It started at 11. There were only a few campers fooling around and still eating. And one of them were Travis _freaking _Stoll.

* * *

**Travis~**

I saw Katie run in with a look in her face saying, ohmygosh-I'm-late-to-lunch-what-will-happen look. It was pretty cute, I'd say.

"Hello Katie Potatie!"

"Travis, please don't call me that."

"Fine, what's up, Flower Girl?"

"That either."

"Wow, FIESTY! Anyways, why weren't here earlier? You made me worry!" I said with a worried expression on my face. No one can resist it. Not even Katie.

"Well, first of all, it was your fault for making me stay up late! And I got your letter, no need to tell me anymore!"

"It's the only thing I've been thinking about lately.."

I thought she was going to slap me, so I flinched, since it was my awesome reflex. Turns out, she turned around and just got her food.

Gods, she was BEAUTIFUL. Her...EVERYTHING! Those legs, oh. Okay, stop thinking of that. I don't want to be just like Conner...uhh.

**AWESOME TIME SKIPPING TO THREE~ [I got magical powers, jealous? c:]**

**Katie~**

I grabbed my sunscreen, sunglasses, towel, and my bag and stuffed everything in. I was wearing a green striped bikini, but it didn't show much, thank the gods! I tied my hair in a high, messy ponytail and headed out to the beach.

When I came there, Travis was ~shirtless~ and reading a magazine. Wait, since when does Travis read magazines?

"Peek-a-boo." I said while I covered Travis's eyes.

"I know that's you, Katie," he laughed.

He turned around, and gaped.

I looked in his eyes and I saw a look of lust.

"Uhm, so, I'm just gonna read."

I set my towel on the sand and grabbed the sunscreen and rubbed it on my back, arms, and legs.

"Katie, the dare was that you get IN the water!"

"So?"

"Well, then, you have to get in it!"

"Can't make me," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Oh yeah, I can."

I had a questioning look in my face. But he scooped me up and carried me near the water.

"TRAVIS LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN!" I kept hitting his back multiple of times but he wouldn't budge.

"Not in a million year, Katie."

Then he dumped me in the water.

The coldness made me, well, cold.

I came up to the surface and saw Travis laughing his ass off.

"Travis Stoll, this is NOT funny!"

"Kinda..is...Katie," he said between laughs.

I splashed water on his face. Well that caught his attention.

"Oh know you didn't.." he said, with a mischievious look in his eyes.

He picked me up, AGAIN, and grabbed me underwater.

* * *

**Hehe, cliffy! Ya'll can wait until tomorrow cuz right now I'm really lazy c:**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, and well, REVIEW~**

**And check out my blog [posted at the begining [[bad spelling]] ]**

**Peace, Love, Tratie**

**PercyJacksonCrazie~**


End file.
